The Beings
by InsomniaV99
Summary: A story I am writing with my lover. Hope you like it


Chapter One: Beginnings

A short haired boy sighed as he slid off the couch.

"Can't sleep.." he said as he got up and stumbled to the refrigerator. He opened the door, pulled out a can of soda, and snuck to the door. He silently opened it and walked out, setting his can down and laying on the dew covered ground, staring at the sky. "All these stars and I'm stuck here.." he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. He laid there for a while until he heard a loud snap of a twig. His eyes shot open as he quickly raised up and looked towards the noise. He picked up a brick and slowly crept towards the noise. As he reached the area where the noise came from he felt himself start to tremble, his heart beating hard in his chest. He looked forward and froze as he saw a black figure staring at him. The figure rushed towards him and he threw the brick to the side. "Damn it Dante, don't do that to me!" He whispered as he picked the little orange cat up and brought it back to where he was sitting. It meows at him and purrs as it rubbed it's head on his shoulder. "You're adorable...ya know that?" The boy said as he sat down. He yawned as the cat curled up in his lap and fell asleep. "Goodnight lil kitty.." he whispered as he stared back at the sky. The sun slowly stared to rise as the cat instantly woke up from its short nap. It rushed into the kitchen and meowed loudly. He got up and sighed as he walked back into the kitchen. "Yea yea i know. You're hungry. Give me a minute." He said as he picked up the cat's bowl and filled it with cat food and set it down as two more orange cats rushed into the room. "And here comes the rest of the pack." He said as he stumbled out of the cats way. "Glad I'm not that food.." he said as he laid on the couch and stared out the window, the stars fading slowly. A figure in the shadows watched him as he attempted to sleep again. He form ended in a whisp, long black hair covered her shoulders, though purple could be faintly seen between her hairs. The beings skin was tinted grey and a black dress covered any part that could lure a man to bed with the strange being. The being floated over to his form as she did many nights and days, she smiled and leaned down close to him.

"It's lonely when my host is asleep. Even more so when we are forced to wonder around like this." The figure said. "Ten days...She's been out for ten days. Don't you think you should have her seek medical help? She only gets up to use the restroom and nibble on something." The figure said as she floated on to the couch and sat down, legs and feet formed and were placed on the ground.

"I don't know V. I honestly don't know, you know I'm worried about her but there isn't much I can do.." the boy said as he sighed sadly. The figure known as V sighed.

"We grow weaker every day we are out you know." The figure said. A figure with white hair and crystal blue eyes walked out from a side room.

"Only when we leave the house V. Maybe you should stop doing that..much like you should stop doing your brother!" The white haired girl said. V stood up and huffed.

"Look who's talking! You used to have a thing for your sister." V said slightly angry. V stopped and clapped her hands together. "We need to try to give her Somnie!" The white haired girls eyes widened.

"No! Her mind is too hostile right now, the only one who can go in there is Paint." The white haired girl yelled. The boy sighed and held his head as pain throbbed through it.

"Guys...arguing won't get us anywhere..Right now all we can hope for is that Paint can help her.." a tall man with short, black hair said, his bangs slightly falling in his face. The boy looked at the figure and stood, the pain in his head worsening.

"Trust me...If there was something I could do...it would've already been done..." the boy said as he fell back against a wall, his head throbbing with pain.

"Kid listen...You need to lay down...You haven't slept in days...All this paper...Wh- No...nevermind that..." the man said with a sad sigh.

"I'm going out.." the boy said as he stepped out the door and stumbled to a hill and laid down. "For fucks sake...This headache won't stop.." he said as he put his head in his hands.

"Maybe you need to calm down.." a soft female voice said. Her ice blue hair came down to her lower back and her eyes glow a softer color of her hair. Her skin is a pure white and her jacket is the same color of her hair. She laid beside the boy and shivered as frost slowly formed around her. "Bad thing about being as cold as I am is frost follows everywhere you go." The girl said as she leaned up and brought her knees to her chest. The boy took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"Let's hope that helps." He said with a smile, the pain in his head gone.

"Somnie's worried about you..." the girl said with a sigh.

"Serenity...I don't know what to know anymore.." the boy said. The girl stood and softly smiled.

"Trust me AJ...We all worry about you...and right now...You need to get some sleep." Serenity said as she hugged him. The boy named AJ hugged her back and slightly whimpered. Serenity giggled and poked his nose. "Let's get you back inside.." she said as she led him back to the house.


End file.
